


I Have Just What You Need

by FunkyRacoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cupcake shop au, Fluff, Ita cute I promise nothing sad happens, M/M, Making sweets, Suicide Attempt, Suicide shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: This is based off of a post from camilleflyingrotten's twitter post.Limetti is a simple man who owns a little Shop of Suicide in Baltimore, then one sunny afternoon a new man shows up in town with a cupcake shop. His name is Hindbær, and he was the sweetest man in town.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilleflyingrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camilleflyingrotten).



> Limetti is Hugh and Hindbær is Mads, all credit goes to Camille. Enjoy!!

Down in the little town of Baltimore was a small building known as the little Shop of Suicide, what a gloomy looking building it was. Ropes to hang yourself, guns, poisons, and more for the need to commit suicide. The shop was own by a handsome man named Limetti; moat people in town said he was a little odd to own a shop like that, with his stormy blue eyes, curly brown hair, and a sad smile for each passing day.

Across from the little Ship of Suicide was another store, one that shone with bright colors and a sweet scent that would linger for days. It's was Hindbær's, Cupcake Shop.

Hindbær was the new man in town, coming from all over the world before settling down his shop in the little town of Baltimore. Handsome, was how the woman would describe him. Ashen blonde hair, maroon eyes, and a toothy smile that could light up a room. No one knew how to react in their gloomy town when this new shop of wonders had opened, they expected a high payment for just a simple desert.

However that was not the case.

Hindbær gave away his sweet for free, and what a taste they were.

Lemon, raspberry, blueberry, apple, orange, and so many more exotic flavors he could pit into his sweets. Day after day people flocked into his sweet little shop to have a taste for his sweets.

And then came the day where the man had walked into Limetti's little store.

"You seem a little too cheerful to kill yourself, don't you think?" Limetti wondered as the man strides to the counter.

"Cheerful, yes. Here to kill myself, no." Hindbær chuckled, before pulling out a small paper bag. and opening it up for Limetti. Inside was a single cupcake, with yellow frosting, and coated with sugar stars and candied lemons. "A gift for you Limetti, a free gift in exchange for nothing in return but a smile."

Limetti, happy to try one of Hindbær's sweets from what he's heard from the gossip, reached for the cupcake and took a small nibble at the sweet. What a taste! Lemony sweet and tart mixed together on his tounge, flowery taste and a pinch of salt, the only way to explain how good the cupcake possibly was was impossible. Limetti gave of a soft moan at the taste, cheeks and ears slightly burning from the noise. But Hindbær only grinned at the man's appreciation.

However this was not the end of Hindbær's visits to the little Shop of Suicide.

Days had blurred into weeks, and soon months had gone by, and each afternoon Hindbær would always visit the shop across his own to treat Limetti with a sweet of his own design. And like always Limetti would enjoy the sweets brought to him in his gloomy store. After awhile it became a routinely thing for Hindbær to bring a new sweet to Limetti. Raspberry flavoured cakes, singer powered donuts, lemony treats-which were always Limetti's favorite-or bundles of tiny muffins.

"Why do you always give your sweets out for free, Hindbær? Surely you must have some reason, no one in this town is that kind enough without wanting something in return." Limetti asked one afternoon, chewing on a sugar powdered lemon muffin. 

"I have nothing that I want in return, it is their smiles that keep me going." Hindbær answered, browsing the items sold in Limetti's store with no intention to buy anything what so ever.

"You are an interesting man, Hindbær." Limetti chuckled.

Soon the gloomy town of Baltimore was changing around the two little shops. Colors flourished and sprung from the greying world, the sky seemed bluer, the birds happier, and with every person passing by was a smile of their own. And the once gloomy town of Baltimore, was now the little happy town of Baltimore.

No one had any need to be upset anymore, and Limetti was loosing customers.

When it happened at first he had not noticed, like a slip of the hand slowly his customers were dwindling by the minute. The wife who had bought a gun a few days back came into his store one cheerful morning, gave him a smile and return the gun to the shelf. Limetti had been flabbergasted at the sight before him, and slowly awareness had crept up on him. Day by day people began to ignore his store like it was a wall, and day by day Hindbær's shop grew with customers.

During Christmas time Limetti had grown tired of this, watching from the window of his store he saw Hindbær pass out some cinnamon cupcakes for free. Quickly, people flocked around to grab one of the cakes, they had no need for a depressed life anymore, so full of happiness and joy.

 

Limetti grew angry by this.

How dare this man run him out of business, how dare he destroy all of Limetti's hard work and careful planning. Alone and sad in his shop, Limetti grew bitter with resentment and closed up his shop early. He would go home to and stew in his anger.

Shyly approaching was Hindbær with a freshly baked cupcake in hand, "Ah, Limetti I brought you a warm cupcake for the evening, you should come and spend time with me at my shop. Here I-"

His sentence went unfinished as Limetti grabbed the cupcake and flung the sweet. The cupcake soared through the air before landing neatly into a nearby trash bin, Limetti did not look to see Hindbær's horrified faced. He turned, and left the man standing in the snow to go home.

 

Weeks went by and the town had heard what had happened that evening. 

Weeks went by and slowly the color in the Cupcake shop had grown duller and duller with each day.

Weeks went by and soon Hindbær was starting to close his shop early.

A month went by and soon the little pastel shop was dull as a cloud, and had lost all it's customers. But Limetti did not know such thing, he stayed in his shop faced away from the little pastel store anger and sadness boiling in his stomach.

It wasn't until one late afternoon that he heard the tiny bell on his shop's store ring. His first reaction was shocked, until he saw who had walked in and a frown grew on his face.

"I already told you Hindbær, I don't want any of your stupid cupcakes." Limetti snapped, setting his book down. Hindbær, the kind bright man who owned the pastel Cupcake shop did not smile at Limetti. He shook his head and spoke softly. "I came here as a customer."

"Oh."

Shocked. Horrified. Distraught.

Limetti gazed at the once happy man before him, and notice the changes which had blossomed from Hindbær's own depression. He seemed older and sadder now, his pink shirt had faded and stained like and old balloon. His shoulders would only sluml when they once held up a strong happy man, no they shadowed a man with nothing left to loose.

"How about the ropes?" Hindbær mused, walking over to the bundles of rope. Comically the ropes had a tag on them saying "Just hanging around!", but now they were a terrible reminder to him. Limetti hoped off from the stool, and ran to Hindbær's side. He shook his head.

"That will not do, let's try something else." Limetti pushed the man away from the weapons. "Poison. That is the best solution. Slow but quicker and more painless than the rest, however it will take three days before I can have it ready for you."

"That will be fine. I will see you then, Limetti." Hindbær sighed, he sounded more tired than he had been earlier, and when he left Limetti wanted to cry.

He found himself unable to open his book of recipes for poison to make Hindbær's order. Instead he stared at the other recipe books he owned, and then he saw it. And old recipe book given to him by his mother before she passed away, Limetti grabbed the book and began to bake a sweet for a man who needed to live.

Three days passed.

And for three day, Limetti baked the raspbaeery cupcakes. At first he had to clean his house when the oven set on fire, and then he had ran out of supplies, but atlas he had completed his goal and had made the raspberry cupcakes. 

For three days, Hindbær had grow more tired and sad with life, and the pastel color's on him began to fade away quicker. Sooner than ever he had walked into the little Shop of Suicide, and waited for his poison.

"A gift for you, Hindbær." Limetti spoke softly holding up his monstrosity of an attempted cupcake. He watched as Hindbær frowned at the creation, he picked the horror show up and took a bite. His taste buds had been assaulted by there taste of the cupcake, and he spit the thing back out.

"This is some terrible tasting poison you have, Limetti." Hindbær muttered still trying to get the taste from his mouth. Limetti smiled, and fold him the truth.

"That was not poison, Hindbær, that was supposed to be a cupcake. A gift for you." Limetti's face redden as Hindbær stated at him with shocked. It was a few minutes of silence, until Hindbær had begun to laugh. It was a glorious sound, joyful and proud.

"This is absolutely awful!" Hindbær laughed, a smile grew on his face, and slowly the color began go brighten on him.

"I know, I'm a terrible cook. Would-" Limetti licked his lips preparing to say the next thing. "Would you like to help me make a new batch, I'm quite the awful cook. If you haven't already guessed." 

Hindbær smiled.

"I would love too."

A couple days had passed as Hindbær spent them in Limetti's little Shop of Suicide, together they baked more awful tasting cupcakes until they no linger tasted if mud but more of rotten fruit. Hindbær's business had opened up again, as Limetti closed his own shop down.

"Why did you close your shop?" Hindbær questioned, as he carefully watched Limetti burn another cupcake. The man was a terrible cook, and would probably stay that way.

"I have no need to fill this world with sadness, I have learned that it only brings me sadness as well. I think I will open a new shop now, and sell flower crowns." He looked up from his work to smile. "Everyone needs a flower in there life, don't you think."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, my tumblr is the same as my username on here if you want to chat.


End file.
